1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rack, and more particularly relates to a bottle rack.
2. Description of Related Art
Wine-bottle rack is a kind of furniture that can be commonly seen in a house of people who is enthusiastic at wine tasting. Moreover, wine-bottle rack is also an indispensable equipment for wine-selling related industry. For meeting demands on larger storage capacity for wine-enthusiasts or wine-sellers, bottle rack having capacity expandable by combining the frame body has been reached to the commercial market.
However, a conventional combination-type bottle rack is commonly assembled by a number of storage units having accommodating space. Therefore, before assembling to a complete bottle rack, each of the storage units takes up space. Furthermore, conventional bottle rack is lacking of proper alignment to prevent the bottle from falling from the bottle rack accidently. Moreover, conventional bottle racks are not capable of putting the bottle therein in various angles.